Slime monster line
The Slime, Ooze, and Slime Beast are species of monsters found in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling amorphous green objects with eyes and spikes on their heads, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. In Golden Sun there are two versions of the Slime enemy, one seen in prologue sequences and one seen afterwards in the overworld. Slime (Sol Sanctum) A Slime is a green variant. Statistically, the first Slime features 22 HP, 22 Attack, 6 Defense, 8 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7. In addition, this monster is "pure-elemental" in the sense that even its standard physical attack is modified based on Mercury stats. This version of Slime can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Flee: Used 2 out of 8 times, this enemy has the ability to attempt to Flee the battle, thereby removing it from the battle if successful, but your party is not able to defeat it properly for gaining any EXP and coin rewards. Felling this Slime yields 2 EXP, 2 coins, and there is a 1/32 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. These Slime are battled in the prologue sequence to Golden Sun, in Sol Sanctum while Jenna is in the party. Like the other enemies fought in Sol Sanctum, it should be extremely easy to deal with. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Slime (Overworld) The second version of Slime has 32 HP, 34 Attack, 6 Defense, 10 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. This version of Slime can use these battle commands: * Attack: Used 6 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Bone Chiller: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that lobs a blue mound of slimy water onto a single Adept's feet, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 7. Felling this version of Slime yields 5 EXP, 5 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 6 EXP and 6 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. This Slime is battled in the overworld map, the upper-left region of Angara that encompasses Vale, Vault, Lunpa, and Goma Caves. This version of Slime should prove just as easy as the rest of the monsters fought in that area of the overworld map that is not named Zombie. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Ooze An Ooze is a blue variant. Statistically, this monster has 72 HP, 72 Attack, 19 Defense, 30 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Ooze uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Sticky Goo: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill that lobs a light brown mound of slimy water onto a single Adept's feet, deals a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 13. The attack also has a chance of lowering the affected target’s defense by 12.5%. * Speed Surge: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the battle text displays "Ooze attempts to divide!", and there is a chance that a new Ooze individual will join the battle on the enemy side. Felling an Ooze yields 26 EXP, 40 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 33 EXP and 52 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. Oozes are battled in the overworld map in the snowy area around Imil and the area in front of Fuchin Temple, as well as inside Bilibin Cave, Mercury Lighthouse, and Fuchin Falls Cave. In The Lost Age, Ooze can also be battled in Alhafra Cave. From when it is first fought, the Ooze is already close to being the least durable of the monsters it is fought alongside, and its relatively good agility does not do much to make it more than a slight damager and EXP/Coin giver. Of course, it gets much easier the later it is fought. In the second game it is even weaker among the monsters fought alongside it in Alhafran Cave. Category:Monsters that can summon other monsters Slime Beast A Slime Beast is a red member. The Slime Beast has 99 HP, 134 Attack, 27 Defense, 54 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 127, a Venus and Jupiter Resistance rating of 48 each, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mercury-based attacks with a Mercury power rating of 125. Slime Beasts can use the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 5 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Sticky Poison: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a light green mound of slimy water lobbed onto a single Adept's feet, dealing a Mercury-based attack with a power rating of 16, and there is a chance that the Adept will be afflicted with Poison. * Speed Surge: Used 1 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the battle text displays "Slime Beast attempts to divide!", and there is a chance that a new Slime Beast individual will join the battle on the enemy side. Felling a Slime Beast yields 51 EXP, 77 coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled with the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 66 EXP and 100 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item increases to 1/4. Slime Beasts are battled in the second and third floors of Altin Peak. The Slime Beast is generally the easiest monster to take out whenever it appears in battle in Altin Peak. Its multiplication ability does little to actually damage your party, and it is not all that likely to poison your Adepts, but even if it does Poison is a generally easy status condition to remove. The Slime Beast appears to return in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn as an enemy, based on what was shown in the first trailers for the game at E3 2009. More recently, the "adventure mode" demo of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn, showcased as a floor demo at E3 2010, has as one of its objectives a poster of a cartoon image of a Slime Beast that Matthew is to burn using Fireball as a utility Psynergy. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun | Category:Monsters that can summon other monsters Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance